Mario
This is a list of dialogues from the game ''Mario & Sonic at the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Games'' Team Mario characters dialogues Mario * "It's-a-me! Mario! You may already know me, so you have luck that you are-a-also competing in the Winter Games!" (introduction) * "Yes! The preliminaries was a piece of-a-cake! Speaking of cake, I am kind of hungry before I would go to the semi-finals!" (Winning Preliminaries) * "Yahoo! Looks like I made-a-it to the finals, and everybody is counting on me, hopefully you will count on-a-Mario too!" (Winning Semi-Finals) * "That was-a-wonderful! I never knew I was going to get a medal, but hey, at least that rised my popularity!" (Getting a Gold/Silver/Bronze Medal) * "Mama mia! This was-a-my only chance to win, but hey, at least people saw how I tried! Better luck next time for-a-me!" (When losing) * "Well, that was though, but hey at least I still have-a-chance to be third place!" (When losing semi-finals of the Bracket Series) * "Hey Luigi! Looks like you are trying to be like-a-Mario, but keep-a-trying because it's-a-hard to do so!" (Interacted when the player is Luigi) * "How wonderful that you are also participating in this event Princess Peach! I never expected this!" (Interacted when the player is Peach) * "Hey Daisy, I've saw your performance at the event and I've been quite impressed with it! Good job!" (Interacted when the player is Daisy) * "Hey Rosalina! Hopefully your Lumas liked how you did at the event, it was-a-amazing!" * "Bowser?! Are you-a-also in this event? Or are-a-you trying to impress Peach because that wouldn't impress-a-her!" (Interacted when the player is Bowser) ** Bowser's Response: "Mario stop being a big baby for once, I'm just here for the medals instead of Princess Peach." * "It is so special that a helpful Yoshi is participating in the Winter Sports! It's-a-so amazing!" (Interacted when the player is Yoshi) * "Looks like the good ol' Wario is-a-collecting treasure again, wait, since when are medals treasure?" (Interacted when the player is Wario) ** Wario's Response: "A gold medal isn't the only thing you can get, you can also collect lots of coins and rings!" * "Okay I see what's happening, you're also-a-planning to get into the spotlight to gain even more popularity Waluigi, it will-a-eventually happen!" (Interacted when the player is Waluigi) ** Waluigi's Response: "Wah?! I never knew you were supportive to me, and will it happen EVENTUALLY?! Wah heh heh!" Luigi * "Ciao! It's-a-Luigi! Mario's brother and sidekick, I can't believe they-a-invited me again! So wonderful that I'm a legend!" (introduction) * "Wow! I made it to the semi-finals, looks like Luigi is number one!" (Winning Preliminaries) * "Yahoo! I hope the finals wont be as though as the previous finals! I'm really nervous, maybe I should-a-take a nap before the finals!" (Winning Semi-Finals) * "Thank you, thank you! Looks like-a-Luigi won the tournament, I will-a-never forget this day." (Getting a Gold/Silver/Bronze Medal) * "No! I lost, I was so close to be-a-number one! Maybe I should have slept some more!" (When losing) * "Oh no, I was so close to the finals, but hey, at least there is still a bronze medal waiting for me!" (When losing semi-finals of the Bracket series) * "Hey bro! Did you saw how I used my skills? Wonderful isn't it?" (Interacted when the player is Mario) ** Mario's Response: "Well I didn't really notice how you did everything, but that is very great!" * "Oh hey Princess Peach! You're participating in this event too? Wow! Maybe we are friends!" (Interacted when the player is Peach) * "Oh hello Daisy! Hopefully you were impressed with-a-my sportivity! Right?" (Interacted when the player is Daisy) ** Daisy's Response: "Well I've saw some funny actions you've made during the event, I've laughed so hard Luigi, but glad that you did it!" * "Bowser, I don't think Princess Peach is participating in this event right now, you should look at the list of contestants for the next events, then you know in what event Peach will participate! (Interacted when the player is Bowser) ** Bowser's Response: "Luigi, it's not just Princess Peach, it's the gold medals I want, but hey it's easy to compete against YOU!" * "Hey Wario! We should go on a dinner together, since I've heard that you found a restaurant which can regenate your energy!" (Interacted when the player is Wario) * "Hey Waluigi! I've been quite impressed that you improved at all, sure when it comes to sporting!" (Interacted when the player is Waluigi) ** Waluigi's Response: "Wah, I've ate nothing at all because it always comes to sporting Luigi, maybe we should do something relaxing together after the tournament!" Princess Peach * "Oh hello there! My name is Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and yes I've also came here to visit PyeongChang to meet new people!" (introduction) * "Oh yeah! I totally told you that I was going to make it to the semi-finals! Amazing!" (Winning Preliminaries) * "Oh my, I was really nervous, I thought I was going to mess up on this one, but I didn't!" (Winning semi-finals) * "It felt so special winning a medal, look how shiny it is! Well it was fun in that event, see you later!" (Getting a Gold/Silver/Bronze medal) * "Aw man... I didn't intend to brag about me being professional in the event, but maybe I should train for the next time!" (When losing) * "Unfortunately, I couldn't make it to the finals, but at least I do have the chance to become third place." (When losing semi-finals of the Bracket series) * "Oh hey Mario! I've been quite amazed with your skills in the event! I also count for you!" (Interacted when the player is Mario) * "Hey Luigi! How you did there was really similar to the skills of your brother Mario, don't tell Mario about this!" (Interacted when the player is Luigi) * "Wonderful to see one of my citizens to ace it at the event! Good job Toad!" (Interacted when the player is Toad) ** Toad's Response: "I'm kind of worried that you wont recognize me in a few moments, but thank you!" * "Hey Daisy, that was amazing what you did in the event! I've always knew your personality, but that doesn't matter since you made it!" (Interacted when the player is Daisy) * "Hey Rosalina, you were shy during the event, but I told you that wont make you lose if you try! Good luck on the next events!" (Interacted when the player is Rosalina) ** Rosalina's Response: "Thank you very much, that's exactly the same thing the Lumas told me." * "Aha! I see why you participated in this event, you only want to impress me, you did good right there in that event, which sightly impressed me." (Interacted when the player is Bowser) ** Bowser's Response: "Thank you Princess Peach, that's all I wanted to hear from you." * "Wario, I've saw your strength in that event, and maybe me, Daisy and Rosalina could take you with us to protect us, since Mario can only protect one person, Luigi can't fight every danger and Waluigi being too weak for it." (Interacted when the player is Wario) ** Wario's Response: "Well I don't really feel comfortable with using me as a muscle, but since it's a emergency, I'll give it a go." * "Hey Pauline! I've heard the citizens of New Donk City is watching the Winter Games! Maybe to see how you're doing there!" (Interacted when the player is Pauline) ** Pauline's Response: "That's amazing Princess Peach, maybe I should give a concert here to celebrate if I win this tournament!" MORE DIALOGUES AND CHARACTERS COMING SOON!! Team Sonic COMING SOON! Category:Quotes Category:Mario & Sonic (series)